sentimientos expresados
by minatostuki
Summary: aqui vemos una kagome decidida a todo, podra explicarle bien a su hanyou como son las cosas


**_nuevamente yio , ojala les guste, recuerden q los personajes no me pertenecen, pero no porta, igual los utiliso _**

**_ sentimientos_**

**_Sabes, tantas cosas han pasado desde que te conocí, ya no soy la misma de antes, creo que soy diferente a las demás chicas, mi estilo de vida a cambiado de no hacer nada todos los días a pensar en ti y el resto a cada momento, es difícil creer que yo, una niña de 15 años este realizando un viaje como este, en un lugar distinto a mi época, uno en el cual hay seres que me podrían lastimar..._**

_**Sabes que yo siempre te protegeré, nunca te pasara nada a mi lado¿aun tienes miedo?...**_

_**No, no lo tengo, la confianza que tengo hacía ti no es fácil de explicar, a tu lado se que no me pasara nada, pero, aveces, temo por ti, temo a que un día por tratar de protegerme mueras, o tal vez, peor aun, temo que algún día te olvides de mi...**_

_**Eso nunca pasará¿Tú lo sabes?...**_

_**No, no lo sé, es por eso que temo, recuerda que tú amas a otra persona, no a mí, creo que yo estoy perdiendo el tiempo, no, se me olvidaba, debo recolectar los fragmentos de aquello que destruí, pera así volver a mi hogar...**_

_**¿Me dejarás? Te irás y te olvidaras de mí, y nosotros, que pasara con nosotros...**_

_**Que yo sepa, nunca hubo un nosotros, no creo haber escuchado esa palabra antes...**_

_**Tú sabes lo que siento por ti, eres mi amiga, mi compañera de viaje, mi apoyo, mis fuerzas...**_

_**Y un medio para recordar el amor de tu vida...**_

_**Sabes que no es verdad, ambas son muy diferentes, ella era todo lo que yo amé, pero ahora es fría, ya no es la misma, en cambio tú, tú eres cariñosa, amable, sensible, fuerte, frágil, hermosa, y sobre todo la persona de la cual me he enamorado...**_

_**¿¡Enamorado¡ Tú me amas!, Pero ¿ qué pasara con ella?...**_

_**Ya no hay ella, ahora eres solo tú, siempre has sido solo tú, agradezco al destino por haberme topado contigo, ya que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado, siempre he estado solo, y ahora llegas tú y cambias mi vida...**_

_**¿Te he cambiado?, lo siento, pero créeme que nunca quise hacerlo, siempre te he amado tal cual como eres, me encanta tú forma de ser, eres la única persona con la cual me siento protegida, no sabes cuanto significas para mi...**_

_**Entonces¿Por qué me quieres dejar?...**_

_**La forma en que te veo cuando me miras, cuando siento tus fuertes brazos rodeándome, tu cálido pecho cerca de mí, tu cuerpo tocándome, no puedo soportar el hecho de sentirte tan cerca y no poder tocarte, abrazarte, besarte como quisiera...**_

_**Y ¿Por qué no lo haces?...**_

_**Tengo miedo...**_

_**¿Miedo¿de qué?...**_

_**De perderte, de que en el momento n que me acerque a ti, tú te vayas, a que si te logro tocar me rechaces...**_

_**Nunca lo haría, sabes que yo deseo lo mismo que tú, tal vez yo no me he acercado a ti por miedo...**_

_**¿Miedo¿a qué?...**_

_**A que tú me dejes, a que cuando sientas mi cuerpo cerca del tuyo me rechaces, a que me abandones, a que me lastimes como todos lo hacen...**_

_**No, no pienses así, nunca haría algo de esa naturaleza, no a la persona a la cual he llegado a amar tanto, solo necesito sabes si tú también me amas así como yo...**_

_**Claro que si, yo te amo más de lo que piensas, con todo mi corazón, creo que te estuve esperando todo este tiempo, a ti, solo a ti, te amo, no me dejes, acércate, vamos a unirnos como siempre lo hemos querido...**_

_**Si, mi amor, acércate, es todo lo que siempre he querido, ah!, te amo tanto, no me dejes, abrázame, abrázame fuerte...**_

_**Te abrazo, y nadie te separara de mí, no te dejaré, no te irás nunca de mi lado, porque te amo y eso no lo cambiara nadie...**_

_**Y ahora que haremos, que pasará con nosotros, no me quiero separar de ti ahora que sé que me amas y que sabes que yo te amo...**_

_**Se mi compañera, la madre de mis cachorros, no me abandones, dime que si...**_

_**Si, si, es lo único que he soñado, el ser tu mujer, compartir tu vida con migo, claro que acepto ser tuya, acepto tener a tus hijos, porque te amo...**_

_**Jamás te dejaré, ahora vamos quiero que seas mía esta misma noche, que la luna y este bosque sean los únicos testigos de nuestra unión, te beso, y no me canso de hacerlo, porque te amo Kagome y nunca lo dejare de hacer...**_

_**Vamos, este momento es el que siempre he esperado, te beso y te beso, nunca lo dejare de hacer, porque te amo Inuyasha y nunca lo dejare de hacer...**_

****

**_yiaaa esperare con ansias sus comentarios _**


End file.
